


Psychic

by Shipqueen21



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2017, Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fair, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, Not AU, OC, Phil Lester - Freeform, Psychic, Real world, fanboy dan howell, manchester eye, pre-2009, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipqueen21/pseuds/Shipqueen21
Summary: Fanboy!Dan goes to the local fair and meets a psychic. What she has in store for him is pretty amazing





	Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> More tooth rotting fluff, sorry not sorry!

Dan was holed up in his room watching Amazingphil videos. Phil was his favourite celebrity ever and Dans one wish in life was to be able to meet him in person. Although Dan was probably much too socially awkward to be able to even form any kind of words in the presence of someone so incredible. Phil was like a god to him.

"Dan, can you please leave your room honey, it's not good for you to just be holed up in there all day. Your father and I are going to the local fair in town and we want you to come with us!" Dan mother called through his door. Dan groaned and got up, he knew that he had no choice. The fair wasn't that bad but Dan just hated leaving his room. He put on some black skinny jeans and a black Muse top before making sure his hair was completely straight (he would not let ANYONE see his ugly hobbit hair) and leaving his room.

He went downstairs where his parents were waiting for him. Dan could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't really like his outfit choice but they knew it was a lost cause to try to get him to change it. They drove in silence to the fairground and as soon as they arrived Dan jumped out of the car a got lost in the crowds.

After wandering around for a while he found a tent that read 'psychic' in fancy cursive gold lettering. Dan thought that he might as well try it because what's the harm in that. He went inside to be greeted with a smokey dark interior and a weird lady dressed in colourful baggy robes. "I've been expecting you Dan Howell" she said in a wistful tone and Dan got a chill sent down his spine. "How do you know my name?" He asked mildly creeped out at this point. "I know lots about you and your future so sit down if you want to know more" in her same wistful tone and Dan decided to carefully sit down because although this was creepy it was also very intriguing. "Good choice" she said "are you ready to know your future?" Dan took a gulp and nodded "then let us begin"

"In your future I see a boy, he is tall and has black hair and blue eyes. He is very important to you and is prominent in your future" Dans eyes widened. Could it be Phil?! Is Phil in his future?! he had to know more. Dan leaned forward so his elbows were resting on the table. "You will meet this boy soon and on the day you meet I see three things. The first is that you are very nervous, the second is a train station and the third is the Manchester eye. These must be the most important parts of that day." Dan smiled could he actually meet THE Phil Lester!! His idol! His role model! His (don't tell anyone) celebrity crush!! This was so exciting!! "You appear to have a long future with him and I see many things coming from it. You become very famous and many people adore you. I see a book and a world tour. You have many friends you are very popular" Dan was so intrigued could he really?! Could he really have a world tour?!? No way but what if... "yes my darling you have a bright future ahead of you, you just have to wait until that boy arrives". Dan was shocked, he wished this could be true he wanted it to be true so much. A single tear rolled down his cheek with the thought of such fame but not only that, it could be with Phil THE Amazingphil!! Dan suddenly stood up knocking his chair backwards and left the tent wiping his tear away as he went to explore more of the fair.

A few hours later he met up with his parents again and of course they asked him many questions about what he did and where he went and if he had fun but Dan wasn't paying and attention his mind was wandering as he thought about what the psychic said and begging for it to be true.

~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

Dan's palms were sweating heavily, he was so nervous. He was sitting on the train to Manchester to meet Amazingphil, yes THE Amazingphil. He suddenly got a flashback to what that psychic had said almost 8 months ago now. She told him about him meeting a boy with black hair and blue eyes and the day he did he was was very nervous there was a train station and the Manchester eye. Every box had been ticked except for the Manchester eye, maybe if this was all true then the rest of her prediction was too! Dan was praying that it would be.

Dan wiped his hands on his jeans for what seemed like the millionth time then stood up as the metallic announcement voice called that they would be arriving in Manchester very shortly. As the train pulled into the stop Dan was right in front of the doors with his small bag of luggage in one hand and his crumpled ticket in the other. As soon as the doors opened Dan was out onto the platform searching for Phil. It wasn't very long before he spotted the familiar black hair over almost everyone else's heads standing near the back of the crowd. Dan pushed through everybody, people shouted at him as he did but at this point he didn't care, he was about to meet Phil Lester in person. As soon as he reached the back and saw Phil standing there waiting for him, he launched himself at Phil not caring about anyone or anything around him.

Dan buried himself in Phil's chest not ever wanting to let go. The videos and Skype calls did not do his beauty justice. Dan was surprised he didn't faint then and there. "Hey so what do you say we drop your bag off at my place then we can go explore the city?" Phil said and Dan was lost for words. His voice!! Oh my god he was not prepared for that. There's also the small fact that this was still actual Phil Lester talking to him and wanting to show him around the city. After getting over his state of shock he pushed out a "sure" and Phil smiled. "Great lets go!" Phil said and grabbed Dans hand and pulled him towards a taxi.

After dropping off Dan's bag at Phil's place they were wandering around before they came across the Manchester eye. Dan remembered what the psychic had said and she mentioned the eye so Dan got excited. "Come on! Lets go for a ride!" Phil hollered and Dan laughed and ran along with Phil to the line. After a surprisingly short wait they got into a carriage. They huddled in together and soon enough it started slowly spinning. Dan and Phil were squished up together despite the extra space in their carriage. It was getting late so the sky was dark and the starts were out. Slowly but surely they kept inching closer until up the top of one of the spins their lips finally connected and they had their very first kiss. Not much longer after they broke apart and neither could stop smiling. Something special really did happen on the Manchester eye.

Eventually they got back to Phil's place. They kissed and cuddled some more before deciding to get some rest. In Phil's room a bed had been set up for Dan next to Phil's bed. Even though they started the night away from each other Dan inevitably woke up with Phil's arms tightly wrapped around him.

~~~~~~~~7 years later~~~~~~~~

Dan woke up wrapped in Phil's arms in their bed. The fans knew it as Phil's bed but they slept in it together. He wasn't quite sure why but he had a sudden flashback to many years ago and that psychic he met at a local fair. He realised everything that she ever told him was true. Everything from what happened the day he met Phil till now with the book and the tour. "Hey Phil" he said and Phil made an unintelligible noise with his face buried into his pillow. "Do you want to know something funny?" Phil nodded into his pillow. "I once met a psychic around 8 years ago now and she predicted our relationship and everything that has come out of it" Phil rolled over with bleary eyes, messed up hair and a croaky morning voice "really?" He asked sounding dubious. "Mhmm" Dan said "she predicted that we'd meet and the book and the tour and that I'd get famous. She also said that something special would happen on the Manchester eye. And it definitely did" Phil smiled and pulled Dan close. "Well that psychic lady predicted the best thing that would happen in either of out lives" and Dan nodded "definitely".


End file.
